The White Roses of the Wilds
by ThatOneChickJane
Summary: In a different story, in a different course of time. The Vampire Prince, Darren Shan and brother, Lord of the Vampanese, Steve Leopard had killed one another so neither would become the Lord of Shadows. It was now the time in the universe for another inheritor to continue on the path of vampires and vampanese, to bring peace or chaos. Even in death, may they be triumphant!


**Authors notes**: This story was made when I was riding the bus home from school.. It's just a quick idea, it'll eventually turn into something more.. **Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated.** Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm going to be putting this up, it's unnecessary to put up on every single chapter. I do not own Darren Shan Saga, the characters, locations, etc. The rightful owner is the author, Darren Shan, the creator. Except for the characters I'm writing for, and the story concept, they are my ideas that I came up with. The written content is for the love of the books and its characters, I do not profit from this.**

The White Rose of the Wilds

ThatOneChickJane 2014 – 2015

T-13 – Adventure/Family

Story concept, Ari &amp; Uzi © ThatOneChickJane

* * *

In a different story, in a different course of time.

The Vampire Prince, Darren Shan and brother, Lord of the Vampanese, Steve Leopard had killed one another so neither would become the Lord of Shadows, neither would bring the destruction and chaos, Mr. Tiny craved, upon the humans, vampires and vampanese.

Since neither became the Lord of Shadows his plans were ruined. There would be no war. The furious, Desmond Tiny made sure that he'd suffer for thousands of years in the lake of souls, never passing on to paradise, but eventually he was saved, freed by Evanna.

Lady Evanna, Lady of the Wilds, was impregnated in exchange that Mr. Tiny brought back Darren and that's just what he did. His bones were crushed, his flesh liquified and he boiled him into almost nothing and then he put him into the body of a little person he created. His body wasn't permanent as he was only brought back to change the time. Mr. Tiny sent him back unknowing of what Evanna had planned.

Everything was changed as Darren scared his past self from witnessing the conversation between Steve and Mr. Crepsley. And his friendship would have never been affected. The past was altered and he would never become a half-vampire, an assistant, a Prince. He would have never met the amazing freaks of the travelling cirque, the noble vampires under the mountain and the honorable, but killer vampanese. He'd continue on as a human with a normal human life.

After the time was changed, Little person Darren was given his diary by Lady Evanna which he gave to Mr. Tall. The altered path Darren was given the diary as an adult and was published. The children of the night had read their faith and it was then that the war between the two clans had ended. There would never be a war between the two.

Evanna had watched with content as the little person Darren unwoven from his body and drifted off to paradise.

It was now the time in the universe for another inheritor to continue on the path of vampires and vampanese, to bring peace or chaos.

Even in death, may they be triumphant!

Lady Evanna had planned for her children to be half-vampire, half-vampaneze and half-sorcerers, but destiny was not kind. She had given birth to only one, a son who was half-vampire and half-vampaneze. He shown no signs of sorcery, but love for blood to quench his thirst. Her second child, a daughter, shown no signs of sorcery nor thirst for blood. Her blood was a mix of something even Evanna couldn't describe. She appeared as a normal fragile babe.

It wasn't till time passed that her son shown signs of sorcery, he aged rapidly, not only physically, but mentally and suddenly stopped as a young man in his teens. He named himself as Uzi and learned to control his thirst and drank only when necessary, but struggled to use his abilities.

He was quick to give them up to focus only on working fiercely with his dagger like nails. Evanna preferred that he worked on his abilities, but said nothing. She would not control her children or meddle in their lives.

She already knew he was destined to do great things and would be a strong member to the clans of night. She'd have to give him up to the vampires and vampaneze under the mountain to ensure there was peace.

He learned quickly of his kind and their ways and hastily set out on a journey of his own to the mountain. Deep down she was sad, but did not show it as she watched him embark on his journey.

As for her daughter.

Evanna was convinced she had given birth to a human. She couldn't understand what had happened, she did not thirst, and there were no signs of sorcery from her child. She was weak, small and aged like that of a human.

It was not something she did often, but was worried and with her power she sought out to look into her daughters future and what lies ahead of her.

She got a glimpse of her wondering the human world, flourishing among them. She helped the sick, the injured and handicapped. It was peace everywhere she went and she ended the suffering of those she encountered. She loved unconditionally and was loved back. Evanna was more than happy with what was to become of her daughter, but grief and sorrow set in as she knew she couldn't keep her. She'd have to give her up in order for destiny to happen.

That's just what she did, she gave her up to a young couple struggling for children. She knew they were more than perfect and it was destiny that drove them to her. The young woman smiled tearfully with the small toddler in her arms as the young man gently nuzzled her head, showering her with kisses. It was love at first sight. Before they could thank her, Evanna had disappeared from their sight, never looking back to her daughter.

Evanna was grateful, she'd loved her children forever, but only from afar.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
